goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Satomi Hiroyuki Worships Kirinta Kusano's Feet and Gets Ungrounded
Cast *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki Transcript *Kirinta Kusano: Yeah. Can you please worship my feet to help me rest and sleep peacefully? Looks like we're readying for a nice long nap. *Satomi Hiroyuki: Sure thing sweetheart. *Hiroyuki began nicely massaging Kirinta Kusano's feet. *Kusano felt his body immediately beginning to relax as he saw his girlfriend his age nicely massaging his feet, pressing her thumbs gently against the soft soles before her. *Kusano wiggled his toes cutely as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his feet with pure pleasure, causing him to moan with pure delight. *Kirinta Kusano: with pure delight Oh, Satomi-san. This is so good... *Kusano continued moaning with pure heavenly delight as he wiggled his toes again while Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his feet with pure heavenly pleasure. He seems to be very exhausted. Poor thing. *Kirinta Kusano: moaning with pure pleasure Satomi, this is so peaceful... *Kusano continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Satomi Hiroyuki continues massaging his feet with heavenly delight. *Kusano yawned as he wiggled his cutely toes 12 times while Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his soles with pure heavenly delight. Satomi Hiroyuki has became extremely more foot fetish for Kirinta Kusano's feet everytime she worships them to help him sleep. Kirinta Kusano is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his feet with pure heavenly pleasure. He never felt this relaxed before in his life. *Kirinta Kusano: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Satomi-san, this is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....yawns *Satomi Hiroyuki: Thanks, Kirinta. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Kirinta Kusano: yawns Yes...I know.. *Kusano continued wiggling his toes as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his feet with heavenly pleasure while he continued moaning with heavenly delight. He is extremely exhausted from all that laughing. Kirinta Kusano's soles are very soft. Satomi Hiroyuki has became extremely more foot fetish for Kirinta Kusano's feet everytime she worships them to help him sleep. Everytime Satomi Hiroyuki happily sees Kirinta Kusano wiggle his toes cutely while he is showing off his feet while sitting down, she nicely worships his feet to help him rest and sleep peacefully. *Kirinta Kusano: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Satomi-san. This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep..... *Kusano yawned and fell asleep as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his feet with pure pleasure. He is completely exhausted and tired. Thank goodness he is sleeping peacefully as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his soles with heavenly pleasure. *Kusano continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Satomi Hiroyuki continues massaging his feet with heavenly delight. *Kusano moaned with pure pleasure in his slumber as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging his toes gently with pure delight. *Kusano continued sleeping like an angel as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting him. *Kirinta Kusano with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Satomi-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *Kusano continued sleeping heavenly as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his toes for 30 minutes began licking his soles. *Kusano moaned with heavenly pleasure in his sleep as Satomi Hiroyuki continued licking his soles with pure pleasure. *Kusano slept peacefully as Satomi Hiroyuki continues licking his soles with pure pleasure. Satomi Hiroyuki likes the sweet taste of Kirinta Kusano's soles. His soles taste like mangoes. Category:Ungrounded Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos